


Omelet

by SugarlessAnmitsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, did i mention there is smut on later chapters, fluffy like a chick, furihata is an angel, might be a little oc, so naive and innocent, there are 2 akashi, twin akashi, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarlessAnmitsu/pseuds/SugarlessAnmitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya has always been interested in Furihata Kouki, his adopted brother and long time childhood friend. However, Furihata isn't aware that Kuroko isn't human, but a man-eater, a being who feeds off of mostly bodily fluids and human flesh. Things become more complicated when Kuroko's cousins come back from their trip to England and decide to stay at Kuroko and Furihata's place for the time being. The Akashi twins starts to find new interest in Furihata, but poor old Furi is too innocent and a bit naive to understand that he's living with 3 predators waiting and ready to pounce at him at any given moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me alongside with the characters. They are the works of Tadatoshi Fujimaki. 

Please ignore my grammar. I know it isn't as good as other writers, but I still hope you guys can understand and enjoy it.

* * *

 

The boy with the light baby blue hair stared at the chalkboard. His appearance may have seemed as if he was deeply focused on his instructor’s lecture, however his thoughts were more focus on the brunette that sat a few desks away from him.

 

This was a normal everyday occurrence; sitting in class and having endless daydreams about a particular brunette. He mused how the brunette had managed to make a small entrance in his life, but also a massive impact.

 

Stealing another glance, at the being who stirred indescribable emotions deep down within him, he turned to look out the window and into the endless blue sky.

 

“Today is another good day,” he thought. “I wonder what I should do after this? Maybe ask Kouki to accompany me to the bookstore, again? Or should we go out to eat at the new place a few blocks away?”

 

There were so many things to do after school alongside Furihata-san, it managed to create a smile on Kuroko’s face, when usually it was deprived of any recognizable emotions.

 

Kuroko looked at the clock. Although he didn’t show it, deep inside Kuroko was deeply inpatient until the long hand struck twelve. He wanted to leave now, and literally pull Furihata away from the school where they could spend their alone time together.

 

He realized the absurd thought that had formed inside of his head, and inwardly felt disappointed in himself. But he also realized that he hadn’t fed in a while, making his urges slightly become disarrayed.

 

Kuroko needed to eat, and fast. But he also wanted to spend time with the brunette.

 

“No,” he thought. “Kouki’s safety first.” Kuroko would need to ask the mousy haired boy another time.

 

Kuroko at some point would curse himself for being different. For not being human, but a man-eater. Creatures that looked exactly like humans, but could not receive substantial nutrients from the food that normal humans ate. Instead, they fed off of human flesh, and their bodily fluids that came from pleasurable interactions. Such foreign ways of providing nutrients, were deemed as distasteful in the human society, so they had to keep it a secret. Habits like this, allowed man-eaters to have more favorable outward appearances towards humans with only two reasons, to lure their prey and mate.

 

However, no matter how hard Kuroko tried, even with the help of his unworldly appearance, Furihata was somehow slightly unaffected by it.

 

One time during Kuroko’s seasonal mating period, almost all the kids had literally flocked around him, trying to get into his pants when he first entered the school gates. This was the only time he was actually noticed aside from his frequent lack of presence. Kuroko, however wanted to use this short period to entice and trap the brunette. It worked almost effectively if the brunette wasn’t almost half of the time avoiding him.    

 

So Kuroko took the initiative, and chased after Furihata, until the mousy haired boy was trapped under Kuroko in the school rooftop. Kuroko was flaming angry; his sexual desire was almost to the point of losing control in front of Furihata. But at the same, he was using every ounce of self-control and logic, he could muster up in order not to hurt the brunette and cause a fissure in their relationship.

 

Furihata on the other hand, was becoming affect from this entirely new Kuroko. He oozed of sex appeal; his clear, gentle baby blue eyes now reflected that of a predator ready to bounce on its prey. There was a strong vanilla scent emitting off of him, and every time he took a small whiff of it, his head would spiral and go crazy. His body would become unreasonably hot, his stomach would tighten, and his face would burn up and reveal a deep crimson red.

 

Kuroko could hear Furihata slightly panting, his plump lips parting slightly, and his eyes starting to water until droplets of water formed on the corner of his eyes. Kuroko’s previous self-control was beginning to deteriorate, the more he watches the brunette trembling in his own state of heightening arousal, as if asking to be taken right now.

 

Suddenly as if a miracle occurred for Furihata, the door banged open, allowing Furihata to instantly push away from a distracted Kuroko.

 

“Oi! There you are Kuroko,” Kagami, the tall transfer student from America was staring oddly at Kuroko but quickly brushed it aside. “Huh. You’re here to Furihata?”

 

Kuroko couldn’t help but feel more agitated than his relief for being halted from his previous frenzied state. His pride wouldn’t allow him to admit it, but he was secretly grateful for Kagami to come in on the right time, or else he would have done something he would regret for the rest of his life.

 

“The coach told me that there wouldn’t be any practice today…” Kagami informed and turned his head on his way back to whatever in the world he was doing. “Ah, by the way… I think you should check with the school nurse Furihata. You look like you have a fever.” Kagami said and left.

 

Furihata sighed in relief that Kagami hadn’t discovered the position he and Kuroko were in.

 

“I’m sorry Furihata-san. I didn’t know what came over me, but I deeply apologize if I caused you any great discomfort.” Kuroko suddenly said bowing at Furihata.

 

“N-n-no, It’s not your fault Kuroko-san. I was shocked when I first saw you, because you looked different and you were surrounded by so many people, that I didn’t know how to confront you,” Furihata admitted a blush adorning his cheeks.

 

The bell had rung pulling Kuroko away from his thoughts, and signaling the departure of students to head home or hang out with their friends. Kuroko sighed at the thought of having to skip out on a nice afternoon without the company of Furihata. He packed his bags, while the he sensed the brunette heading towards his way.

 

“Kuroko-san let’s go to the bookstore together,” Furihata suggested, while Kuroko could only give him an apologetic look.

 

“I’m sorry Kouki, but I must decline. There is something I must do first. Please go on without me.”

 

“Oh alright Kuroko-san. Then I’ll see you at home.” Furihata said and left first to the exit.

 

Yes, Kuroko and Furihata lived together for some time, after the death of Furihata’s parents. Furihata had no relatives to take him in, and Kuroko couldn’t bear the fact that the brunette would be taken away and placed into some shady orphanage. So he begged his parents, something that shocked Kuroko’s parents, as he had never asked them for anything except this once. They were reluctant at first, for taking a human into a family of man-eater, but they couldn’t brush it off completely. After all, Furihata was someone that Kuroko treasured, and he was a friend to them as well for being the first human to interact and befriend their son.

 

Kuroko waited until he could see Kouki exit the school gates from his classroom window before he made his way down the hall. He looked around to see if there were any one lingering in the halls, before he instantly disappeared.

 

Kuroko was grateful for this ability, as it allowed him to teleport anywhere. How do you think he could suddenly appear, and scare the living daylights out of almost everyone? His lack of presence only enhanced that ability. It was a very formidable ability among the man-eaters to hunt their prey discreetly and quickly.

 

Kuroko however, wasn’t into anything that would stain his hands, unless it was to protect himself or someone dear to him. After all, he is regarded with a high nobility status, and his family was well regarded, not only through the human society but also the society he rather not talk about.

 

Kuroko stood in front of a steel door, in the shady part of a different neighborhood. He raised one of hands knocking on the door, creating a specific type of pattern. A few moments later, man in his sixties opened the door as if he was expecting Kuroko, bowing and presenting him to enter. Kuroko gave a nod and headed into the dimly lit room that had a soft scent of roasted cocoa beans and freshly brewed coffee.

 

There were a few man-eaters like him lounging around, but Kuroko wasn’t aware or interested in him. He just needed to fill his stomach and quickly exit this place and head back to Kouki. He went to another door, this time leading him to a more extravagant room, where he was told to wait while they brought him his meal.

 

After a couple of minutes, a waiter came in presenting a full course meal of human flesh, and a glass of human blood. Of course, coming from a lavish background, Kuroko was served the best type of human meat. Though, the flavor never appealed Kuroko. He just ate as always in order to subdue his craving for human flesh for about another three weeks or so.

 

Once finished, Kuroko wiped his mouth with a napkin, and tossed a wad of cash on the table excusing him out of the room. He came for what he needed, and now he was leaving. He exited out the front door and disappeared, only to be seen again in front of the gates of his house.

* * *

 

Whew...writing is hard. Please feel free to give me educated criticism. I probably will not upload the next chapter till next month, most likely I'm a lazy bum. But, support will help me speed up the process. Btw if you noticed, I am actually new at writing fanfiction, and using this type of mechanism as you can see from the 1/1 signaling that this is completed which is not. Gosh I'm not that bright to figure things out, but one day I will. Again please ignore my shitty english. My first language isn't English.


	2. Small Talks and Omelet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki however, I own the plot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, since I made it especially long. Feel free to translate my works into your own language and share it with your non-native English speaking regions. I do request you ask me permission first but, other than that I'm pretty lenient with all my works. I am also looking for cooperative beta readers. See below for more information.

Kuroko slipped off his shoes, placing them neatly against  Furihata’s. He then silently walked down the entrance way, taking in the faint scent of cooked eggs and rice, that seemed to grow stronger with every step he took.

 

 

He guessed the brunette was busy cooking up some dinner for the both of them. This time, it was omelet riceKouki’s favorite dish. Kuroko didn’t mind omelet rice, if only the brunette did not cook it every other day. It was omelet on Monday, Wednesday, Fridays, and Sundays.

 

Such unhealthy eating habit should be abolished, but Kuroko did not have the heart of forcibly take away Kouki’s omelet rice. To be more accurate, he wasn’t a hundred percent willingly to take away the privilege of spectating the cute brunette happily digging into his omelet rice, and blushing every time Kuroko reached to brush away a few stray grains that had adorned on his cheek and lick it off in front of the poor soul.

 

Kuroko carefully walked into the living room where his kitchen was also located, and silently observed the mousy haired boy. He observed the way Furihata  hummed while seemingly stir the food in the frying pan and had almost forgotten to breathe when he realized the brunette was wearing a frilly pink apron, that Kagami had given him the last time he came over to their house. 

 

Kuroko's gaze traveled down until he noticed how short Furihata’s shorts were, revealing his soft looking, sun-kissed thighs. They were supple and plump enough to be one of the best pillows if one were to lay their head on it. It was such a teasing sight, that Kuroko could feel his throat dry instantly, and his breath caught in between his windpipe, as he slowly approached an unsuspecting brunette.

 

He approached closer to the brunette, his misdirection being a plus at this time. The scent of eggs and rice were strong, but another strong scent was lingering in the air. It was a scent Kuroko had come to love over the course of his life, and it was standing in front of him.

 

Kuroko discretely leaned into Kouki’s ear whispering, “Don’t you think eating omelet rice every other day is a bit unhealthy, Furihata-kun ?”

 

“Kuroko-kun!” Furihata jumped, dropping the spatula. “You scared me!” Furihata exclaimed, clutching his chest while taking in deep breaths of air.

 

Kuroko stepped back, giving the poor brunette space to calm down. “Sorry, Furihata-kun.”

 

“Geez, even after years of living with you; I still can’t get used to you scaring me like that,” the brunette pouted, rinsing the spatula.

 

Kuroko gave a faint ghost of a smile. “But I still find your reactions amusing, even after years of living with you Furihata-kun.”

 

“Eehhh!” The brunette puffed his cheeks and glaring at him in an attempt to make him seem angry. “My reactions are not the slightest bit funny! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

 

Kuroko still had his smile, which slightly annoyed the brunette. “Gomen Furihata-kun. I couldn’t help it.”

This was one of Furihata’s charm; to make Kuroko smile and laugh. If it were any other person, the blue-haired boy would have displayed his usual static facial structure. The brunette however, always seemed to set a series of sparks and an intriguing regime in his daily life. Whether it was from small subtle activities or grand events, it always contained that intriguing factor when he was with Furihata.   


 

“The food is almost ready. Can you help set up the table, Kuroko-kun?” the brunette said, reaching for some clean plates.

 

Kuroko complied and helped place the dining utensils. “I’m going to change out of my school uniform before I eat,” Kuroko said, leaving the living room and into his own room.

 

One the other hand, Furihata had finished cooking the omelet and was now placing them on the plates. He grabbed the nearest ketchup bottle and began doodling on Kuroko’s omelet.

 

Furihata snickered as he started to draw a portrait of Kuroko purposely giving him a lopsided grin with mismatched eyes and unibrows to top it off. He presented his masterpiece to Kuroko, who had finished changing and seated himself across the brunette. The brunette contained his chuckle as he stared at Kuroko, who was looking blankly at his omelet.

 

“I never knew that you were an artist, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko said in a way that was confusingly interpreted either sarcastically or not. He stared at the poorly made ketchup portrait of himself, that reminded him of how he used to draw in kindergartener, if not ninety-five percent better.

 

The brunette grinned. “That’s revenge for scaring me!” he huffed, then stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of omelet rice.

 

“I almost forgot to tell you Furihata-kun, but my mother called me when I was in my room,” Kuroko informed, taking a bite of his omelet rice. “She informed me that my cousins from her side were coming back from their stay in England, and the will be arriving tomorrow night. Apparently, she offered them to stay at our house for the time being.”

 

“E-eh?” The brunette abruptly stopped himself from another spoonful of his omelet rice, his eyes widening and his mouth agape.   


 

Kuroko had also stopped eating, his eyes reflecting on how serious he was. “Kouki, my cousins are the Akashi twins. I want you to be very cautious around them. Please don’t let your guard down.” Kuroko’s face did not show any signs of anger, but the way his eyes’ brilliance had faded into a slightly deeper blue, and the thin line forming  on his lips.

 

Furihata knew better than to disregard Kuroko’s warning,by the way the light and airy atmosphere, had suddenly turned tensed and how he said his first name instead of his surname. “A-Alright, Kuroko-kun, but may I ask why? Any family members of Kuroko-kun shouldn’t be as bad as you present them to be …” the brunette quietly said, but loud enough for the other to catch it.

 

“I understand you’re confused Furihata-kun, but the Akashi family is distinct in their own way. Their upbringing is stricter than mine, and the twins live in a completely different world from ours. They don’t hold much respect for anyone they deem to be insignificant, and can be quite cold sometimes.”

“I see. But how long will they be staying with us?” Furihata asked, slightly shocked on how Kuroko described their personality to be. He didn’t want to believe what the blue-haired boy was saying to be true, but it didn’t seem as though he were lying either.

 

The blue-haired boy gave a silent sigh, closing his eyes. “That has been undecided.”

 

“I-I see...” Furihata silently stared at his now clean plate. He didn’t know what to feel after what Kuroko told him. Should he be sad for them? It seemed as though they were a pitiful duo, from the way Kuroko revealed a bit of information about their background. 

 

They continued eating in silence, the awkward atmosphere did not seem to be disappearing anytime soon. “I should prepare the guest rooms,” the brunette said, getting up bringing his plate to the sink, and walking in into the dark hallway.

 

Kuroko understood the conflicting confusion the brunette was feeling at this time. The brunette had encountered some distasteful people in his lifetime which he probably forgot, but Kuroko had taken the role of mother hen and shielded him from many outside influences that may “taint” the brunette. So when Kuroko had told him about the Akashi twins, he predicted that Furihata would produce this sense the disbelief.

 

The blue-haired boy stared at his half eaten omelet rice. He had lost his appetite, or maybe he never had one from the very moment he received news that the Akashi twins were staying over. The human meal did very little, to help sate his hunger, and had partially returned after coming in proximity with the brunette. 

 

Kuroko couldn’t help but wonder what if the Akashi twins found new interest in Kouki? That would be a very low possibility, but a possibility did not mean it won’t happen. If that were the case, he would have to take actions beforehand.

 

“I am not strong enough to oppose the twins,” Kuroko bitterly thought. An ugly feeling started to take root in the pit of Kuroko’s stomach, something dangerous, sick, and twisted. Kuroko snapped away from his trance and reprimandedthe sick feeling just now.

 

* * *

“ What do want for dinner, Kuroko-kun?" Furihata asked  while holding a potato and squash in both of his hands. Furihata couldn't decide whether to go for the potato or the squash and a solid dish for tonight's dinner.

 

" _ Anything other than omelet would do nicely_," Kuroko thought to himself. "I don't mind anything in particular. All the food Furihata-kun makes are delicious," he truthfully  said. Even for a maneater himself, he couldn't deny that the brunette's dishes were always delicious in their own way. Maybe because the dishes he cooked had a nice warm and homey feeling to it.

 

"Ah really? Then you don't mind eating omelet again, do you?" the brunette beamed, giving Kuroko his biggest smile. Kuroko could only back away in with a feeling of slight terror.

 

"Furihata-kun, we had omelet last night."

 

The brunette sighed, but then lightly tapped his chin with his index finger as if he was deep in thought. "Why don't we cook something that your cousins might enjoy! It'll be like a mini welcome party, with their favorite dishes!"

 

"A party?" Kuroko sounded unsure of the idea, but at the same it did not mean that much of a harm.

 

The brunette smiled nodding, "Yes! A small party with the four of us. I thought they might be tired from their trip back from England, and it might help their moods if we have a small welcome party for them. Ah by the way, what are their favorite foods?"

 

The blue-haired boy was slightly started by the brunette's words, even if his expression didn't show it. He was just too kind, and good-natured; caring for those around him first before himself. Kuroko couldn't help but slightly hate the fact that the brunette was too amiable, and easily manipulated. He hated himself more for thinking that Furihata was weak and fragile, when he was not. Kuroko's brows furrowed just a bit, and would have been unnoticed if it were not for the brunette's keen observation.

 

"K-Kuroko-kun?" Furihata asked voicing his worry.

 

"Ah...gomen. I don't remember, but when the Akashi twins came over to my family to have dinner one time, my mother served them some tofu soup. They seemed to like that particular dish the most." Kuroko answered dragging away the brunette's worries.

 

Furihata cocked his head to the side. "Tofu soup? I haven't made that in some time, but I think I still remember the ingredients for it," he murmured while setting the squash and potato down to their respective place. "Let's go find some tofu first, Kuroko-kun!" the brunette happily smiled at him pushing the shopping cart towards the refrigerated section.

 

* * *

 

The evening had settled in, the sky now dark and endless with the exception of gleaming stars that engraved themselves in the endless expanse of the cosmos. Furihata had just finished preparing dinner, sitting on the couch with Kuroko anticipating for the twin's arrival. He even had enough time to spare to brew up Kuroko's favorite vanilla milkshake, which the blue-haired boy was sipping.   


 

The brunette was nervous, anxious waiting for the Akashi twins while Kuroko didn't seem too worried about it; instead he kept sipping his vanilla milkshake. Maybe the Kuroko was nervous, but who could tell with his stoic expression.

 

"They're here," Kuroko abruptly said getting up, heading towards the entrance. 

 

"Ehh?" Furihata's heart skipped a beat but followed Kuroko. He couldn't hear their arrival; maybe it was because he was distracted by his thoughts.

 

_Wow,_ Furihata couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the limousine parked at the very front of Kuroko's house. He knew that the Akashi family were well-off like—somewhere on par with Kuroko's family, but it appeared that they were more wealthy from the looks of it. Such lavish arrival made Furihata's stomach churn for some unknown reason. How would he approach them?

 

Kuroko and the brunette approached the limousine while the chauffeur opened the door, making way for the twins.

 

_ Red_   


 

" _Such a brilliant red_ ," Furihata thought, staring at the Akashi twins. They both had deep vibrant red hair, even in the dimly lit streets. He couldn't get a clear view of their eyes due to the poorly lit streets but, he could feel an unworldly aura emitting from them sinking into his bones. The weren't any noticeable height difference, but Furihata noted he was a few centimeters taller than the twins. 

 

"Tetsuya," on of the twins had spoke, his voice sending a chill to the brunette, even if it wasn't directed to him.

 

"Akashi-san," Kuroko replied with the same amount of fervor.

 

"I assume this is your adopted brother?" he questioned, his attention directed at Furihata. His eyes shone from the angle, revealing his golden orbs.

 

Furihata almost jumped, but he did reveal a shaken surprise. "H-hai. I-I'm Kuroko-kun's adopted brother, Furihata Kouki. P-Pleased to meet you!" he squeaked while quickly bowing.

 

Kuroko noticed the brunette slightly trembling and the uneasiness emitting from him. "Why don't we head inside for dinner? I'm sure you'd find Furihata-kun's cooking to be quite pleasing, after a long flight?" Kuroko suggested while urging the trembling brunette to head on inside.  " _Tonight is going to be a long night_ ,"  Kuroko inwardly sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the chapter? I'm sorry if it was too long to the point where you gave up reading. I can understand. But for those who did read the whole entire chapter, I give you an imaginary pat on your shoulder. I am also requesting for any beta readers who would like to help me read my chapters beforehand for any grammar mistakes, revising, and informing me if the characters are becoming too oc. Please message me if anyone would like to be my beta readers. I will probably elect around 2 or 3 with some random generator ʕ ” ￣ Ĺ̯ ￣ ” ʔ. I gotta figure things out.


End file.
